Like a dream
by AgniRan
Summary: Grimmjow's life isn't exactly like a dream, maybe our Ichigo can change this. Grimmjow is in a failing business, with not much of a good life, but then his neighbour gets a job there. Grimmichi
1. Chapter 1

Forever lost in a good dream. Never again to deal with daft worries not worth my time.

Having some sort of secretary, being responsible of all your duties. A secretary, who besides being super useful and loyal, is a wonderful piece of eye candy of course.

A Girlfriend that's great in bed and makes you dinner every day. Oh, what a wonderful life.

And how quite the opposite of mine.

Coz I've got to work with employees who can't do shit, in a business that's failing. To come home every day after too many hours of work to a piece of shit that's beyond filthy, no dinner waiting for me there. And, worst of all, I'm lonely. Especially now, since my cat is lost, haven't seen my Pantera since yesterday. Not wanting to think about the horrible faith that may have taken him.

Hello, my name is Grimmjow and my life sucks. And today, was the worst day of my life.

It all started when my alarm clock went off this morning and GOD I hate the sound of my alarm clock when it's waking me up. I fell out of bed and it was cold, I hate the cold. Immediately to be followed by the discovery that my Pantera had not yet come back to me. As soon as I was dressed and off to work – of course got stuck in traffic. I arrived at my office to find a shitload of work still undone,

There I was, sunken deep into my crappy mood and piles of paperwork when my secretary – who is fucking ugly by the way, and very boobless, seen the fact he is male. Informed me, that a couple of my employees had yet again screwed me over by being idiots. They had in fact blown a huge deal which could have saved the whole damn business. Not everything was yet lost, but it gave me another load of work nevertheless. Of course the people guilty, got their useless asses sacked immediately. Which left me with new people to hire. Great, as if I hadn't enough on my hands already. [/sarcasm] What were humans stupid beings, geez.

I left late that night, pissed as hell. I nearly broke the few pieces of furniture I had left in this so called 'home' when the doorbell rang.

A redheaded boy stood in my doorway, holding my precious Pantera in his arms.

"Hello gorgeous." I nearly purred. The boy's brown eyes met mine and a blush spread across his face. This day was turning for the better.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I live next door? My girlfriend and I –" Okay maybe not.

"Found your cat locked up in this closet, he was miaowing his lungs out. He is yours right?" The kid mumbled on.

"Yeah thanks." I grabbed my cat out of his unworthy arms and slammed the door in his face. Probably leaving the boy with a hell of an impression, like I cared. Well, at least I have my cat back, I thought while petting Pantera gently. I wanted nothing more than to just sleep and leave this shitty day behind me. Tomorrow would be crappy enough as it is, for tomorrow I would have to talk with idiots who wanted a job here.

Yay.

* * *

If our Grimmjow isn't a little moody n_____n

My very first fic ^^ I'm sorry if ye don't like it, or if there are any faults, english is not my mothertongue. Also, enjoy n____n I will update as fast as possible.

For every review an alpaca is saved from a very slow and painfull death


	2. Chapter 2

'Beeb beeb beeb beeb'

I immediately slammed it off and stretched out slowly. I really have to find a different way to wake up than this annoying alarm clock. It's really pissing on my mornings. Maybe when I've saved the goddamn business I'll hire some bitch for it. Yeah sounds good, wake-up blowjobs.

Still sleep-drunk I hopped into the shower, letting the cold water wake me. After one too many minutes I stepped out of the comfortable feeling of water crashing down on me and quickly put on a towel, whilst walking to the kitchen. Water dripping on the entire apartment floor. My bed was luring me when I walked past it, but I knew I couldn't get back into it until late, very late that evening. Night probably. And that my dear, sucked.

I was annoying myself with my thoughts again. Because while I was constantly complaining about my pathetic excuse for a life, really, the one doing it was me. Wasn't going to own up to that one though. When your name is Grimmjow fucking Jaguarjaques nothing is your fault. Not even the things that are.

With my shirt still unbuttoned and a sandwich in my hand I left the flat. I was running a little late, not that it mattered. I am never late, the others are just too early. I slipped into the sleek car parked in front of the stupid building. It didn't matter to me where I lived, as long as it had a roof and a bed. But I had a weakness for cars. After all your car is the ultimate way to express your wealth. Well, maybe with the business that's in problems I'm not that rich at the moment. But I'm damn well powerful and people should know it.

A smile spread across my face at the sound of the engine purring to life. Or more of a grin really. In no time I was half way work when this traffic light had the guts to go red. For a second I considered ignoring the warning light but then I remembered last time which ended up with a total loss car and a bill for the other - sad excuse of a - car. Yeah, that's probably not the best idea. While dozing off a little, damn this light is slooooow, a car pulled up next to me. In an epic movie like way I challenged him to a duel.

"Vrooooooom." That was the car not me.

"Vroooooooooooom." My challenge was accepted.

With a grin I stepped on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green, the other car was not far behind me but I left him in the dust soon after. I while still gloating in my victory when suddenly a police car was hot on my trail, you've got to be fucking kidding me.

Here I was on the side of the road waiting for what would be at least a high ticket. I was contemplating if I should just speed off now, but they already have my licence plate number. The police man was walking to my car when I turned my head, success! The police man was a woman. I could charm my way out of this.

Here I was on the side of the road waiting for a cab to pick me up since I had lost my driver's license. Fucking great. My mood had gone so bad by now I was going to kill the next person that looks at me funny.

Finally I had arrived at work, no glamorous entry for Grimmjow today. The woman at the desk called my name, what was hers again?

"Jaguarjaques-san, glad to see you are here. You are needed with the interviews. I have the CV's ready for you." I accepted the papers she was handing me and made my way to the elevators. Then the woman giggled. She fucking giggled! Crazy bitch with crazy red hair and boobs the size of Tokyo. I looked back while walking, yep she was staring at my ass. At least I've still got it. Stupid police woman.

* * *

Yeaaah..

I don't really know what happened... Anyway I am continuing this story (sort of starting for real this time :D) Chapter is really short, last one too,, but I really wanted to upload something,, longer chapters are better, yeah?

I can't help but type a lot of fuck's when I'm writing from Grimmjow's perspective, wonder why that is xD

I think I am going to start on the next bit right away :)


End file.
